


Nothing Personal

by djarinbarnes



Series: Pedro Pascal [2]
Category: The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shooting, Some Plot, Spoilers, Stabbing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: After finding out data from the CIA’s security sector has been stolen, the Director finds you to be the perfect fit to find out who the mole inside the office is.
Relationships: Dave York/You
Series: Pedro Pascal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo! I got this idea one night after watching the equalizer 2. it just popped into my head tbh. there will be one more part of this! :D enjoy!

Slow days at the office made your head spin. After two full weeks of looking for decent information and not coming up with anything remotely interesting, you considered chucking everything into the bin by your side.

You knew there had been a breach in the CIA security sector, and that vital information holding the locations of enemies of the state had been stolen. You just didn’t know how it was possible.

Rumors around the office suggested a mole buried somewhere between the agents and everyone thought they knew who it was. Nothing had been confirmed, though, and that made you uneasy.

”Agent Y/N?” Your head shot up from your folder, taking in the Director standing with her arms folded over her chest, waiting for your vocal confirmation.

”Yes?” You close the folder in your hands, getting up from your seat while buttoning the blazer you’d undone earlier that morning.

”A word in private, please?” She nods toward an office and you nod, following behind her as she leads you into the booth and close the door after her. She turns to you, arms folded over her chest yet again, before taking a look up and down your body, inspecting you.

“I can trust you, am I right?” She’s the first to speak, and you look at her with wondering eyes, nodding your affirmative, urging her to continue. She’s looking for the words but ends up simply telling you. “We suspect the mole is Agent York.”

Your eyebrows raise in surprise, truly taken aback by her revelation. David York was one of the best agents the agency possessed, and here you were told that he was the one who possibly leaked the information that was so important to the agency, leading more than 10 people losing their lives.

You sigh as you watch her approach you, her hand coming to rest on your upper arm, just under your shoulder. “I think this is a job for you.”

A few moments pass in silence, before you nod subtly. “What do you want me to do?” you ask carefully, and she sighs deeply.

“Whatever deems necessary.” You nod again, eyes trained on a speckle of dust on her jacket collar. “I’m gonna make an office announcement that we have a lead in the case. I want you to find a way to plant a bug on York. Just so we’re sure.”

The office was swarming with voices when the Director let it be known that there had been certain leads in the case. She thanked you, making all eyes fall on you, including the set of chocolate orbs you were now supposed to get a bug on. Your eyes met his and you offered him a smile, getting one back in return.

You had no idea how to plant a bug on him. He was reserved, yet cheery at the office, and you knew he cared a great deal about the three people situated on his deck in a frame. You had a shitty gut feeling about the whole ordeal, but you knew the Director was counting on you.

“York!” you approach his desk, pushing through the crowd of agents congratulating you on finding the lead. “How about we go out and celebrate?” You lean over his desk with a smile, his eyes coming up to meet yours. “On Friday?”

You watch him, his eyes scanning over your face, thinking over the possibilities. If he was the mole, he certainly wasn’t going to bite the bait you had thrown out into his pond. His lips tugged into a smile before his hand lands on top of yours.

“Already told you to call me Dave.” His smile is warm as he rests his chin on the palm of his other hand. “Alright. Friday. It’s a deal.”

The conversation is flowing between the two of you, his laughter filling the space in between the two of you. It’s weird to see him so carefree, when he’s always so serious at the office.

You catch him watching you as you bring your martini to your lips, sucking the gin in between your lips, your lipstick leaving a red stain around the rim. You swiftly grab the olives resting on the toothpick, bringing it to your lips, your eyes finding his as you wrap your lips around the fruit.

The drink hiding within the fruit drips down your chin as you bite the fruit in half, giggling as his hand grabs a napkin off the bar, wiping your chin gently. You look at each other for a few, short moments, before he turns and takes another sip of his beer.

“You know…” you subtly trail your hand up his thigh, watching him as an intake of breath gets stuck in his throat. “We could always continue this celebration somewhere else?” Your hand comes to a rest on top of his crotch, the bulge noticeable under your palm.

“Y/N… I…” you watch as he struggles to find the words, uncertainty clouding his face. “I’m married. I have two daughters. I…” He sighs as you move your hand slightly, the friction delicious against his straining erection.

“If you change your mind…” you lean in and leave a soft kiss against his lips, “You know where to find me.” You get off the bar stool and make your way out of the bar, making sure to swing your hips to satisfy the hungry gaze you’re feeling on your ass.

Just before leaving you wrap your coat around yourself, taking one last look over your shoulder, admiring in the man at the bar, beer back to his lips, watching you as you take your leave.

You couldn’t help but lay your fingers against your lips when you’re finally on the street, the tingling of the kiss still lingering. You sigh and make your way home, occasionally looking over your shoulder, but finding nothing.

You get back to your apartment and lean your back against your door with a sigh, hopeful that your advances would bear fruit. You shrug your coat off, hanging it on your hanger before taking your heels off, sighing when you finally set your bare feet against the floor.

You saunter into your bedroom, pulling off the tight dress before walking into your bathroom. You take your appearance in, looking at yourself in the mirror. You bite your lip, looking over the garter belt tight around your waist, matching the [underwear](https://lazygirllingerie.com/collections/lingerie-sets/products/alluna-set) you had put on.

Your head whips around when you hear your doorbell, shocked for just a moment before you make your way through your apartment, finding your [robe](https://www.boandluca.com/shop/celine-satin-bridal-robe-short/) and putting it on. One look through the door spy has your grin widening.

You cover yourself just a bit before opening the door, revealing the brunet agent in front of you, lips parted as he takes you in. “Dave?” your voice is low, watching him as he pushed his hand through his hair.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here.” He sighs, wringing his hands before letting his eyes fall.

“I know.” You whisper, stepping one step back into your apartment. You let the fabric of the robe loosen slightly, watching him as he gulps. “Come in.” You motion with your hand. He makes his way into your apartment, closing the door before coming to a halt in front of you.

“I shouldn’t,” His hands are warm on your hips as they caress you softly, fingers opening the robe slowly, letting you have a moment to change your mind. “Shouldn’t be here.” His eyes trail over the skin he’s revealing, hands swiftly letting your robe fall to the floor.

“But you are.” The second the words leave your mouth, his lips are against yours, his hands grabbing at your skin. He pushes the tailored jacket off his shoulders, letting it land on the floor with a thud. He lifts you by your thighs, turning and pushing you against your front door, his hips grinding into yours as his lips continues the assault on yours.

“Bedroom, Dave.” You whisper against his lips, pushing at his shoulders for him to let you down. He doesn’t, he simply continues the movement of his lips against yours, walking you both through your apartment and into your bedroom. He turns as he comes to a halt in front of your bed, sitting himself down on the edge.

You pull back slightly, taking in his swollen lips, his hooded, lust blown eyes, his heaving chest. You push him back, his back flat against your sheets as you straddle his hips properly. He watches you as your hands caress your thighs and your stomach before sliding around the rounding of your breasts.

You slide your hands between your breasts, unclasping your bra, letting the fabric slide off your arms. You watch as his eyes widen just a bit, biting your lip as his hands, previously limp by his side, comes up and caresses the skin under your breast, making you shudder slightly.

You move your hips over his slowly, grinding your crotch against his, erection painfully hard under his pants. His fingers pinch your nipples, drawing a wanton moan from your lips, goosebumps rising on your skin.

You lean down and press a sinful kiss to his lips before your hands undoes his tie and unbutton his dress shirt. You whimper as his strong hands tighten on your ass, the pulp flesh giving in slightly underneath his hands. His hands urge your hips to keep grinding against his, drawing moans from your lips as the trail down his chin to his neck.

Your hands pull off his tie and opens his shirt before you scoot down, trailing kisses against his chest, circling one of his nipples with your tongue. Your lips tug into a smile when he groans. You slide down further, unbuckling his belt while your tongue is dipping into his belly button. His hand comes to rest under his head, bringing his head up to watch you.

He groans as you finally get his dress pants open, getting off his lap and situating yourself in between his legs. You bite your lip as you grab both the hem of his pants and boxers, pulling them down his hips to his knees when he lifts them slightly.

You salivate when you take in the erection now laying against his stomach, the revealed tan skin turning you on. You slide your hand up his thighs and catch his eyes from where you’re crouching, his eyes urging you to go along. “Come on. My cock isn’t going to suck itself.”

You bite your lip and oblige, grasping his cock in your hand, giving it a firm tug. You situate yourself on your knees closer to him, bringing your lips to the tip of his cock, watching his face as you place a chaste kiss upon it.

You slowly engulf his cock within the heat of your mouth, relishing in the whimpers spilling from his lips with no remorse. “Fuck, your mouth is so…” a strained groan embeds itself in his throat as you open your jaw, forcing your head down to take in what you could of his hardness.

“Jesus Christ,” you look up from between his legs, your eyes meeting the bare skin of his chin, his head thrown back against your sheets. You slide your hands up the inside of his thighs, raking your nails through and over the hairs on his skin.

You feel his hands tangle in your hair, helping you give him pleasure by guiding your head up and down his legs. “Fuck, wife won’t suck me off,” the words falling from his lips are rough, the arousal deeply embedded into his vocal cords. “Knew you’d suck my cock well.”

You moan against his length, pulling back slightly to swirl your tongue around the head. You cast a look at his face before straightening your back, hands around his cock to pump it in the absence of your mouth.

“Do you wanna fuck me, Dave?” you whisper sultrily. “Fuck me like your wife doesn’t let you fuck her?” You let go of his length, rising to your feet as you undo the garter belt, letting it fall to the floor behind you, your panties following soon after.

“Ain’t ever seen something as sinful as you.” The words leave his lips before he can restrain himself, quickly coming to sit on the edge of your bed yet again. His hands grasp your hips, pulling you close to him yet again. “So young.”

His mouth trail kisses against your stomach, down the space between you belly button and your pelvic bone. “So beautiful.” You look down at him, your fingers coming up to slide their way through his locks, pulling him closer. He looks up at you, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Hands and knees. Now.” He orders and you oblige, walking around him with your hand sliding against the hairs littering his chest, turning his body as you climb on to the bed, letting him get the full view of your most private parts.

You hear him muttering under his breath as he takes you in, feeling the bed give in under his weight as he situates himself behind you. _Whatever deems necessary_ , is all that fills your head as you hear him lean down, feel his tongue against your cunt before he’s sliding into you with no restraints.

A wanton moan leaves your lips as his cock fills you, his hands everywhere, exploring your body like it’s the first one he’s ever laid his eyes and hands upon. You whimper as his thrusts rapidly increase in speed, his hips slamming against yours with brutal force.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” the words are gritted out through his teeth, fingers grasping your hips tightly, sure to leave marks in their wake. You cry out when he hits your g-spot, your fingers tightening in the sheets beneath them, your lip stuck in between your teeth in attempt to keep yourself quiet.

“No, no, let me hear you…” he groans, his hand pulling your hair into a ponytail before he tugs it back, making you arch your back, his thrusts picking up the pace even more. You whine out, pushing yourself up to rest against his sweaty chest.

His fingers tug on your nipples, emitting more moans from your lips as he continues the punishing pace of his thrusts. His lips land against your neck, sucking a deep bruise into your skin, his grunts filling your ears.

“Fuck, Dave!” you whimper as his fingers pinch your clit before drawing tight circles against your sensitive bundle of nerves, pulling you over the edge into an earthshattering orgasm. You fall forward, cunt convulsing around his cock violently.

“Atta girl,” you can hear the playfulness in his tone as one of his hands leave your body, your ears ringing too much to hear whatever he’s doing. You feel a drop of saliva land against your ring of muscle, a wet finger circling the hole soon after. “You want me to fuck you like a whore?”

His thrusts have slowed, and you whimper out a _please_ before you feel his finger sinking into the last knuckle, emitting a guttural moan from him and you urge him to continue by grinding your hips back into his.

“Can I fuck you here?” he groans, his finger wiggling around experimentally before you move away from him, opening your nightstand drawer to pull out lube and a condom. You throw it toward him and watch as his cock twitches, his balls hanging heavily under the thick length.

You get back on your knees, waiting patiently for him to do whatever he wishes with you. You hear the foil package rip open, a short moment passing before the cap of the lube comes undone, the cold liquid soon after sliding down the crevice of your ass.

“ _Please_ ,” you moan as his fingers make their way back into your ass, two digits this time. You cry out as he curls his fingers inside of you, biting your lip as he inserts another. The loss of his fingers is short-lived as they’re soon replaced by the head of his cock, breaching your tight ring ever so deliciously.

“My god.” He groans out as he slides into you fully, his balls coming to rest against your cunt. You whimper out, the feeling of his cock stretching you unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. It’s warm and comforting, just feeling him take a few moments to relish in the feeling of you.

He moves slowly, groaning as your tightening ring of muscle milks him every time he thrusts into you, hips rutting against yours. “ _God damn it_.” He whispers out, his eyes surely trained on the back of your head, the length of your spine down to where he’s deeply buried within your ass.

You feel your second orgasm approach slowly but surely, and you know he feels it too. Your muscles are clenching, your vision is blackening and before you know it, you’re thrown over the edge again. You feel his cock pulsating inside you as his hips rests snugly against yours, cock buried inside your ass to the hilt.

You’re exhausted by the time he finally pulls out, his lips peppering kisses on your back gently. You hear him get off the bed and find the bathroom, the sound of him moving around a bit, possibly cleaning himself off bringing you back to earth.

“You’re amazing.” The words are spoken softly behind you, and you hiss slightly when a wet cloth comes into contact with your used holes, cleaning any remains of your actions. You giggle softly, sensitive from what the two of you had just done.

“Stay the night.” You whisper as you finally lay flat against your bed, crawling up and under your covers. You smile when you feel him lift the covers, getting in behind you, his arms gently coming around your middle.

“I can’t stay, no matter how much I want to.” He whispers into your ear, a kiss landing against your shoulder as his fingers glide across your stomach. “Do you mind if I take a shower?” You turn your front to him, your hands coming up to clasp his face in them.

“Not at all…” you whisper before attaching your lips to his, your tongue gliding over his bottom lip, trying to get him to stay as long as possible. Even if you want him out of your apartment after what the two of you just did, you still have a mission to complete.

You sigh against his lips as his arms pull you closer, before he reluctantly lets you go, getting out of your bed and into your bathroom. You wait a couple of seconds before you hear the shower running, making your way out of your bed as well, scrambling around the floor to find his pants.

You search his pants, coming up with nothing. You sigh and sit back on your feet, chugging your lip in between your teeth, buried in thoughts. You quickly make your way out to your front door, picking his jacket off the floor before searching the pockets.

You grin when your fingers come in contact with his phone, and you pull it out, walking the short distance to your purse to pull the bug out of your purse. You listen for the shower, letting out a breath when you hear it still running.

You quickly slide the bug into the headphone jack, knowing that he would never look there. You quickly place it back into his jacket when you hear the shower turn off, making your way into the bedroom again. You lean against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching Dave as he wraps a towel around his waist.

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” He turns to you as he sees you appear in the mirror. A smile tugs on your lips as you approach him, your arms coming up and around his neck. You lean in and place a kiss on his lips, his arms coming around your body, pulling you close.

“Me neither.” You whisper against his lips as you pull back from him, laying your forehead against his. He places another kiss on your lips before pulling back, giving your ass a firm squeeze. He leaves you in front of the mirror, lips tingling from the memory of his.

He comes back a few minutes later, fully dressed. You turn and spit into the sink, washing off your toothbrush before putting it back into its place, approaching him slowly. His eyes rake over your still naked body, and you feel yourself relish in the way he’s eating you up with his eyes.

You slide your hand over his jacket before straightening his tie, pulling him down by the fabric to place another kiss against his lips. “I’ll see you on Monday.” You whisper between the two of you, watching him as he takes his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s part two!!!! let me know how you liked this! It was so fun to write, and I really appreciate the feedback on the first part!

The next few months passes in a blur between stolen glances and frequent hookups at your apartment during the twilight of the night. There had been no useful leads in the case, and one of the only things keeping you in the affair with York, was the director.

“Something is leading me to believe that it is him. Y/N give him one more month. If there’s no more useful leads, you’re free to end whatever the two of you are doing. Remember to keep your heart out of this. We don’t need unnecessary drama here.” 

All of a sudden, brief talks with the director were the new normal for you. One more thing that was the new normal was Dave getting more handsy with you than you would have liked him to be. Yet you found yourself enjoying it. A lot. 

By the end of said month, there was something comfortable about the reassurance his persona gave you, and you found yourself slowly falling for the man, even though your orders were clearer than day. _Keep your heart out of it._

Slowly, you found yourself unable to do just that. With all the flowers he’d been giving you, the gifts, his time. And the pleasure. Sweet, sinful pleasure. You had no idea that a man was able to fuck like that. 

You quickly realized that you were giving Dave everything his wife wasn’t. You found yourself getting lost within the pleasure he was supplying, easily giving into him and letting him do whatever he wanted with you.

You found out what he liked and how he liked it, his favorite positions and his wettest dreams. _Whatever deems necessary._ You found yourself indulged in things you’d never imagined; positions you didn’t even know existed and unsuccessfully trying your best to tire out the libido of a starved man.

And tiring out the libido of Dave York was a challenge. He was insatiable. You’d both agreed that you wouldn’t dare fuck in the office, but the parking garage during lunch break was apparently an exception.

The pressure on your clit was jarring, the thrusts of his hips raucous in the small confinements of the backseat of his car. Your whimpers and moans were muffled by your hand, your teeth digging into the soft flesh just under your thumb to further silence yourself. The parking garage was only that private.

“Just need to fucking have you, at all times…” his voice was strained, his hands gripping your hips tightly, his thrusts increasing in pace. The groans spilled from his lips as you arched your back further, making his cock hit at just the right angle inside of you.

“Fuck, baby, get on top,” He groans as he pulls out of you, sitting down on the seat he was previously kneeling on. You shift and swing your knee over his thighs, straddling his hips before sinking back down onto his cock. “That’s it...”

You moan out when he’s fully sheathed inside of you, his hands gripping and pulling your cheeks apart slightly as you start to move on top of him. You quiver in his arms, your climax building rapidly in your belly. He scoots his hips just a little bit further out on the seat, and it gives you a much better angle to ride him.

“God damn it.” He shudders underneath you, and you relish in the sound of his groans and the squelching noises coming from where the two of you are connected. Your whimpers are triggered by the rapid snap of his hips combined with the movement of your hips.

“Fuck, Dave,” you moan out as he keeps the pace, along with keeping the movement of your hips going. A string of _fuck_ leaves your lips as you feel yourself nearing your tipping point before you’re falling over the edge, your cunt violently convulsing around his length. 

“Fuck, that’s it baby…” he groans into your collarbone, only slightly bared by the dress shirt he’s managed to pull off your shoulder. You dig your nails into his shoulders as he keeps _moving you_ , dragging out your orgasm further, making you see stars. 

“Fuck, where do you want it?” It’s merely a whisper, his hand pulling your head to his, foreheads resting against one another while he’s trying his best to keep his orgasm at bay. You found out the second time you were together that he absolutely despised condoms, and since you were both clean and you were on the pill, you both didn’t seem to bother anymore.

“Fuck, inside, give it to me!” you throw your head back and his lips attach themselves to the underside of your chin as he comes, his breaths ragged against your skin, his hands tightening on the plump cheek of your ass. 

You both come down reluctantly, not wanting to give up the moment you both found yourself in. His fingers tipped your head down, his lips attaching themselves to yours, his tongue slowly sliding over your bottom lip, emitting a giggle from you.

-

Belgium.

It had been just a few days since you had arrived, and what a few days it had been. Between the suspected murder-suicide of one of the agencies’ affiliates and his wife and the murder of one of your colleagues, you finally had reason to believe York had something to do with it.

Even though you had been in bed with him and attached to his hip for most of the week you had been in Brussels investigating, everything slowly started adding up. Although it just didn’t sit right with you. 

You had seen so much in your time, but the stab wound between Susan’s ribs was so expertly placed you knew it had to be someone with expertise and knowledge. And also, the fact that she had been killed while Dave was out to bring you lunch and the Belgian chocolate that he had promised you.

Now you just needed the information from the bug. And it came shortly after your return to the United States. From the director herself, in a direct distress call to your phone. 

_ He’s here. He’s come alone. He’s figured me out. _

Your heart was pounding as you sped towards her mansion, hands shaking so bad you were afraid you were going to swivel off the road. You had never been in a situation like this, and you found yourself slightly panicking over everything that could go wrong.

_ He could know it’s me. He’ll shoot me upon entry. He’s already killed the director.  _

You turned your car off a few yards away from her house, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to yourself. You relished in the happiness of him coming alone to the directors’, so you wouldn’t have to take down more men than necessary.

You kicked your shoes off in the grass of her garden and slowly approached the door she had left open for you for an easy and stealthy access to her house. You made your way into the quiet house, the lights dimmed way more than you would’ve liked.

You had your gun in your hand, the security on the Glock cocked off. You raised the gun when you heard a slight commotion, before strained voices made their way to your ears. You stealthily moved between the shadows of her furniture.

The director was sitting again the wall of her living room, hands tied in front of her, with the lifeless body of her husband beside her. You were thankful she had marbled floors that didn’t creak as you stepped over the stones barefoot.

“You see director, you’re the only one in my way as of this moment.” You recognized his voice immediately. You could recognize it anywhere by now, since you’d gotten so used to it. It had been so many months since you first had him in your bed. 

“Susan would have figured out the motive of that double murder within days. So, naturally, I had to get rid of her.” A few minutes passed in silence as you awaited his next move. 

“I figured out what game you’re playing.” You heard the director whimper, making your heart beat faster in your chest. “Trying to distract me while you investigate?” You heard the sound of Velcro, which made you furrow your brows as you stood in the darkness of her house. Her muffled voice reached your ears.

“Who’s your acquaintance?!” you heard him raise his voice before the sound of skin slamming against skin echoed through the halls. He ripped the duct tape off her lips, making her cry out. You flinch slightly when you hear her strained voice, insisting that she didn’t know what he was talking about.

You leaned forward just a bit, finally getting a glimpse of him. He was in all black, crouched in front of the director, her lip now split and a visible bruise showing up on her cheekbone. You noticed the gun with the silencer on lying beside him as he twisted his hands together, trying to get the director to talk.

You stepped out of the shadows, making your presence known to the director. You watched as she visibly relaxed yet keeping your arrival a secret. You make your way toward them slowly, keeping your ears perked for anything that could give you away and for what he was saying to the director.

“Is it her? Huh?” you watched as the director’s eyes widened, his hand coming up to strike her across the face again. “That agent, the one you convinced to fuck me for information?” The back of his hand makes contact with her cheek and she cries out a _no._

“So you’re trying to tell me a young, attractive agent with her morals in check from one day to the other is suddenly interested in me? Interested in fucking me? Willing to screw over my family?!” He hits her again and you scrunch up your face at the sound, cringing at the assault you’re witnessing. 

“Screwing over your family over was your own doing.” The director spit out a mouthful of blood, challenging him even further to keep him oblivious to your presence. “She’s a tough girl. Admires you. She might even love you.” 

The sound of his laughter filled your ears, but it wasn’t like the laughter you were used to. This one was harsh. Mocking, almost. “Love?” He snorted, his head falling slightly before he brought it up again. “If she loves me, I feel bad for her. She doesn’t deserve it.”

_ Did you? Did you love him? _ Yeah. You did. Even though it was hard to determine at this point. It was hard to keep your feelings in check, no matter what your mission had been. You watched as he repositioned himself, picking the gun off the floor and pointing it to the director’s forehead.

“You know director… I’ve liked working for you. Especially the time before you turned into a stuck-up bitch.” You watch as he tilts his head before rising to his feet. The aim of your gun follows him as he straightens his back. You raise your aim slightly. 

“Ellen…” you hear Dave speak again, watching as he weighs the gun in her hand, towering over her. He takes the aim, and you step closer to him. There aren’t more than a few feet between the two of you. “This is nothing personal.”

“No.” You finally speak up, watching as his shoulders visibly tense up, before he turns to you. You watch as the color drains from his face as you make eye contact over the cocked gun. “It’s not.”

The shot echoes through the living room, along with the heavy thud sounding as his lifeless body falls to the floor. A few moments pass before you step over him and free the director, gently brushing your fingers over the bruise on her cheek, helping her to her feet. You lean down to feel her husband’s neck, finding a faint pulse before giving the director a nod.

There’s a pool of blood spreading on the white marble of the director’s floor, and you wince at the sight of him. “I’m sorry it had to end like this.” You crouch in front of Dave’s body, pressing a kiss to your fingers before laying them against his parted ones. “I really did love you.”

With a heavy sigh and tears burning in your eyes, you walk up to the director and grasp her face in your hands. You brush your thumbs over her teary cheeks, her eyes clearly startled by the situation she was just in. 

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 


End file.
